Aster Phoenix (ARC-V)
| ja_name = エド・フェニックス | romaji_name = Edo Fenikkusu | ja_trans_name = Edo Phoenix | gender = Male | occupation = Commander-in-Chief of the Arc Area Project | school = Duel Academy (defected) | anime_deck = Destiny HERO | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Aster Phoenix, known as Edo Phoenix in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Aster Phoenix that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. He is the Commander-in-Chief of the Duel Academy forces occupying Heartland City, and he bears a loathing towards Yusho Sakaki and by extension his son Yuya Sakaki. After his rematch against Yuya, Aster defected from Duel Academy and became an ally of the Lancers. Design Appearance Like his Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart, Aster has gray-colored hair and dark blue eyes. He is fair skinned. As a commander of Duel Academy forces, Aster wears a collared blue-green regal cloak, with yellow shoulder pads. The cloak's chest area is colored white, and has small yellow buttons. Aster was awarded this cloak when he was named the Commander-in-Chief of the Duel Academy forces, and he subsequently discarded it after he renounced Duel Academy. During his initial encounter with Yuya, Aster wore a large grey hooded cloak that completely obscured him and his clothes. Under these, Aster wears a silver suit similar to that worn by his GX counterpart; but with a more militant look. The jacket is lined with gold, and has navy blue cuffs and a navy blue high collar that also extends midway to Aster's chest. He also appears to wear a waistcoat of similar material; the front tails can be seen emerging from under his jacket. Personality Aster seems to take traits from his original counterpart, being overall serious and fairly aggressive when Dueling. He encountered Yusho Sakaki and lost to him in a Duel, something that Aster could not deal with. His insistence that the teachings of the Professor were correct caused him to react violently. After this, he bears a hatred towards Yusho and wants to find him at all costs in order to defeat him and prove that the Dueling of Duel Academy is correct and that Dueltaining is nonsense; to the point of Dueling Yusho's son Yuya Sakaki purely to use him as bait. His anger increases progressively at seeing "Performapal" cards and "Smile World"; any mere mention or sight of these sends Aster into a rage. This hatred extended to Yuya after Yusho's son, likewise a Dueltainer, forced Aster to end their first Duel in a DRAW; upon encountering him again, Aster personally targeted Yuya and ordered his subordinates not to interfere. In contrast with this, Aster does seem to have a much brighter side to his personality, as before learning that Yuya was Yusho's son, he was willing to lend a helping hand in finding his father, being far more benevolent than most Duel Academy agents who would resort to assault people on sight, although he likes to get to the point quick as he pressured Yuya for information to help him. Aster also seems to be a quick learner, as he was able to learn how Action Cards worked merely through watching Yuya and needed no explanation to use them. After renouncing Duel Academy and allying with Yuya, Aster displayed remorse for the actions of Duel Academy and generously offered his assistance to Yuya and promised to restore the smiles and happiness of Heartland. Upon seeing Supreme King Dragon Zarc revive, Aster felt it was his responsibility as the Commander-in-Chief of the Arc Area Project to stop him. Following his defeat by Yuya and his acceptance of the idea of Dueltaining, Aster wholeheartedly embraces its principles and he applies them during his Duels; attempting to make both Yugo and Yuri to smile in his and Kite Tenjo's Duel with them and succeeding with Yugo, and later attempting to reach Yuya's spirit during his and Sora's Duel with Zarc. Unlike his Yu-Gi-Oh! GX counterpart who was cool, calm and collected, Aster appears to be extremely short tempered and stubborn, much like Yugo. In addition, though the fact Yusho caused him extreme distress, Aster was smiling during his Duel with him. Aster refers to himself with the "boku" pronoun, and uses some English counterparts for some game terms like his GX counterpart. He calls the Graveyard the "Cemetery", refers to card effects with the word "effect" rather than the Japanese "koka" and employs phrases such as "Activating the Set card" rather than "(card type) activate" as is most common. In addition, he also commonly uses English words. Biography History Aster was assigned as the Commander-in-Chief of Duel Academy's invasion in the Xyz Dimension. One day, while walking past Sora Perse, he asked Sora to join him under his command once he had graduated, but Sora turned his offer down. During the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Aster heard rumors of and Dueled Yusho Sakaki and lost to him, though Yusho was able to make him smile. Yusho offered him a "Smile World" card and told him to tell the Professor that Dueling to hurt others was wrong. Aster was torn between the proof of his loss and his beliefs in the Professor's teachings and he violently tore the card in half before screaming in grief. When Yusho went pick up half of the card, he disappeared. Wishing to prove that the ideals of Duel Academy were correct, Aster began searching for Yusho. Heartland City Aster disappeared from Duel Academy's base in Heartland City, to the chagrin of Mamoru Noro. Aster searched for Yusho, clutching half of a torn copy of "Smile World". He ran into Yuya Sakaki and asked what he was doing. When Yuya answered that he was searching for his father, Aster realized he was Yusho's son. He then resolved to capture Yuya in an attempt to lure Yusho out, commenting that he would never forget Yusho's name. The two Dueled and Aster expressed anger at seeing "Performapal" monsters and "Smile World". Aster Fusion Summoned "Destiny HERO - Dystopia", but Yuya countered with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Aster was surprised that Yuya could Xyz Summon and was reduced to 100 LP. Aster fought back, insisting he couldn't be defeated by an Xyz Monster. Yuya used the Action Card "Acceleration" to escape defeat and then proceeded to Rank-Up "Dark Rebellion" into "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon". Aster grabbed an Action Card, "Miracle", himself, but it would not have stopped him from losing, so he forced a DRAW using the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dynatag". Duel Academy students rushed in afterwards, concerned for their Commander. .]] Aster sat in his office in frustration and asked why he couldn't defeat Yuya. Picking up the torn "Smile World", he then wondered if it was because Yuya was Yusho's son. He then stated that he must crush Yuya as well and won't lose to someone who brings smiles through Dueling or use "Smile World". Aster returned to the command center and told his soldiers to find Yuya. He asked where Mamoru was and one of his soldiers found a Duel signal between Yuya and Shay Obsidian and Gloria and Grace Tyler. Angry upon seeing Yuya play "Smile World", he ordered everyone to move out and follow him. After Yuya and Kite defeated the Obelisk Force, Aster arrived with a squad of soldiers to defeat Yuya. Gloria protested that they had been sent to defeat the Lancers, but Aster silenced her and warned Mamoru that he would deal with him later. Aster forced Yuya into a Duel with "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch" so no one could interfere and he introduced himself and vowed that he would prove that the Professor's teachings were superior. Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and attacked Aster, but Aster activated the effect of "Dynatag" again, but this time comboed it with the effect of "Destiny HERO - Decider" so only Yuya received damage. He Fusion Summoned "Dystopia" and used it and "Delay Armor's" effects to inflict damage to Yuya and destroy both of his monsters. Aster was floored when Yuya Fusion Summoned "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", as he was not expecting Yuya to Fusion Summon. Yuya counterattacked but Aster activated "Demise Urban", increasing the ATK of "Dystopia", thus allowing it to use its effect to destroy "Brave-Eyes". The impact of the effect caused Aster to drop the torn "Smile World" next to his foot, and Yuya asked Aster why he had it. Aster explained his history with Yusho to Yuya, though he omitted the fact that he had smiled during the Duel. He claimed that he must defeat Yuya in order to prove that Duel Academy's ideals were right and attacked Yuya directly with "Dystopia". Yuya was able dodge the attack with "Evasion", despite Aster trying to stop him with "Chain Deathmatch". Yuya told Aster that his heart was wavering like his pendulum, but Aster told him stop spouting nonsense and stated that Dueling was a power for fighting. Aster continued to deny Yuya's Dueltaining and pushed him into a corner, telling Yuya to counterattack if he was frustrated. However to his anger, Yuya started to act like Yusho. He was surprised when Yuya used "Performance Exchange" to give his monsters to Aster and was furious upon seeing "Smile World" again. Yuya went for an Action Card, using "Chain Deathmatch" to swing for the card, forcing Aster to remove "Chain Deathmatch" from the field and take the Action Card himself, urging Yuya to surrender. Yuya instead brought "Brave-Eyes" back, claiming that he needed his Fusion Monster to talk to Aster, and attacked. Aster declared that he would talk to Yuya using the Lancers' card, and he powered up "Dystopia" through various means including the "Bi-Attack" that he had taken from Yuya, but Yuya countered with "Miracle Fire" to copy "Bi-Attack's" effect and won the Duel. Despite himself, Aster ended up smiling again, but he and Yuya were then surrounded by Duel Academy students called in by Mamoru. Just as Mamoru ordered the students to attack, Aster defended Yuya and shared his belief that Dueling is not a tool for conflict but instead to bring happiness to people. He went as far as to discard the mantle that signified him as Commander-in-Chief, showing his willingness to betray the Professor. The Tyler sisters joined him as well, and Aster accepted Yuto's request to help him bring back the smiles and happiness of the Xyz Dimension. His speech and the arrival of Kite and the Resistance forced Mamoru to surrender, and the remaining Duel Academy soldiers agreed to follow Aster's plan to rebuild Heartland. Now allied with both the Resistance and Lancers, Aster and other former members of Duel Academy helped the refugees in the Resistance's hideout by distributing food, medical supplies, and rebuilding residential houses for free to atone for what they had done. Aster revealed that there was a way to restore the people who had been sealed into cards and he explained that the cards were sent to Duel Academy, where they were used to harvest life energy and were to be restored in the utopia. Aster elected to remain behind while Yuya, Gong, Sylvio and Kite went to the Fusion Dimension. He promised to help Shay recover and apologized to Yuya, theorizing that he accidentally sent Yusho to another dimension. He also told Yuya that no one had seen Zuzu Boyle but assured him that they would keep looking. Aster then activated the Interdimensional Travel Device, transporting Yuya, Gong, Sylvio, and Kite to the Fusion Dimension. Shay soon recovered and was eager to save his sister himself; Aster accompanied him to the Fusion Dimension. They arrived at Duel Academy to find Kite falling off the Western tower, and Shay saved him. Aster explained to Kite how Shay wanted to save his sister with his own hands. He was surprised to learn that Lulu had pushed Kite off the tower. Shay ran up the tower to see her, and Aster tried to tell him that she was being controlled, but Shay didn't listen. Kite asked what Aster had meant, and Aster explained that there was a Duelist in the Professor's inner circle who could control people's minds. Kite asked him to go to the Eastern tower and inform a Duelist named Yugo of this information, while he went after Shay. Aster found Yugo at the base of the tower, having been defeated by the mind-controlled Rin, and he explained that Rin and Lulu were both being controlled and that they would have to defeat the person controlling them. When Yugo mentioned that Rin was being controlled by a bug, the term caused Aster to remember something. Running through the halls of Duel Academy, Aster and Yugo found Yuri preparing to seal Sora into a card. Duel Academy Aster was surprised to see Sora, and Yugo elected to remain behind to Duel Yuri. Aster asked Yugo if it was alright for him to Duel Yuri instead of finding the person controlling Rin. Yugo replied that it was, leaving the task of finding the person controlling Rin to Aster. Aster found Kite and Shay outside the Doktor's lab, telling them that he knew where the Doktor was. He tried to tell Shay something about Lulu, but learned that Yuya was following her and Celina. He and Kite went on ahead and found Yuya locked up in the lab and apparently in intense pain, and they wondered what was wrong with him. They were blasted back by his synchronized awakening when it destroyed his cage. He regained consciousness and wondered if the power had really been Yuya. When Kite regained consciousness, Aster asked him if that was really Yuya, and Kite explained that he knew that Yuto was within Yuya and that they had a mysterious power, but the power that they had just experienced was abnormal. He asked Aster if the Doktor could be controlling Yuya, and they decided to chase Yuya. Aster and Kite ran into Yusho, and they explained that something strange had happened to Yuya and that they thought that the Doktor might be controlling him. To their shock, Yusho explained that Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were in fact alter egos of a demonic Duelist named Zarc and that they were trying to revive him by becoming one. Aster told Yusho that Yugo and Yuri were Dueling, and he asked Yusho to let them stop them, explaining that he had learned Yusho's smile philosophy from Yuya. Aster and Kite found both Yugo and Yuri in an awakened state and at Sora's urging they joined the Duel, receiving the intrusion penalty. Kite managed to take control of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" with the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", intending to give Aster optimal conditions, but Yugo defended with "Speedroid Vidroskull"; Aster reassured Kite that he had done enough. Aster Fusion Summoned "Dystopia" and he traded blows with Yugo, urging him to remember Rin. Yugo did inded respond to Rin's name, and Aster informed Kite that there was still hope. Yugo Synchro Summoned "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" on his next turn, and Aster attempted to destroy it with his "Demise Urban" combo, but failed due to the effect of "Crystal Wing"; Kite saving Aster with "Split Guard". Aster explained to Yugo that he and Yuya were previously one and reminded him that Dueling was for smiles and not conflict. Having learnt so from Yuya, he believed that Yugo should have the same spirit. Yugo continued his attack, and Aster vowed that he would hold on until Yugo regained his true self, using "D-Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy". He vowed to prevent Zarc's return and rescue Yugo and Yuri from the darkness, using the effect of "Duskutopiaguy" to prevent its destruction. Yugo fell to the ground, and Aster called his name, prompting Yugo to respond that his name was Yugo. Yugo thanked Kite and Aster for bringing him to his senses, and he joined them in opposing Yuri. Aster turned his attention to Yuri and vowed to make Yuri smile next. To his surprise, Yuri used "Super Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon", attempting to negate Aster's "Duskutopiaguy". Yugo destroyed "Greedy Venom" with the effect of "Crystal Wing", but Yuri used the second effect of "Greedy Venom" to destroy every monster on the field and inflict damage equal to their original ATK. Aster used the effect of "Duskutopiaguy" to prevent the destruction of "Crystal Wing", protecting Yugo, but he and Kite were both defeated. Before being blasted into the wall, he told Yugo to win. Unfortunately, Yuri defeated Yugo, and Aster watched helplessly as their dragons glowed and Yuri absorbed Yugo. Kite left to find Shay, while Aster and Sora went to find Yuya and the others before they saw the world distorting around them. They arrived at the Professor's chambers in time to be caught in the Isolation Dome, separated from the Earth. He asked Declan what had happened and learned that Yuri had sealed Yusho into a card. Aster prepared to enter the Duel between Yuya and Yuri with Declan, Riley, and Sora in an attempt to protect Yuya, but Yuri blasted them back. He asked Declan if Yuya had a chance to win, and Declan claimed that Yuya had a card to turn everything around. Unfortunately, Yuya was forced to discard the card, "Smile World", to use his "Farewell" and broke down in desperation. As Declan bolstered Yuya's spirit, Aster declared his belief in Yuya, and he was pleased when Yuya took control of "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He noted that Yugo and Yuto were supporting Yuya to defeat Yuri. As the defeated Yuri told Yuya to absorb him quickly, Aster warned Yuri that Yuya had escaped the darkness and broken Zarc's influence. However, to Aster's shock Yuya had indeed falled under Zarc's will, and he Summoned "Astrograph Sorcerer" to fuse with the Four Dimension Dragons. He ran outside with Declan, Riley, and Sora to find the world floating in pieces and a massive dragon hovering before them. As Zarc introduced himself, Aster wondered where he was and how he had Summoned the huge dragon. Supreme King Dragon Zarc began to attack the Fusion Dimension, and Zarc questioned the fear of the students of Duel Academy even though he resurrected for them, and Aster was shocked to realize that they had given birth to him. Deciding to take responsibility as the Arc Area Project's Commander-in-Chief, he asked Sora to help him; Sora refused and asked Aster to help him instead, and Aster agreed with a smile. He used "Dystopia" to block Supreme King Dragon Zarc's attack on the citizens of the City and he and Sora challenged Zarc to a Duel. The dragon, who claimed to be Zarc himself, took on a human form to Duel them; a corrupted version of Yuya, and Aster wondered what had happened to Yuya's body. Zarc, to Aster's surprise, claimed that Yuya no longer existed after his resurrection. After Zarc Pendulum Summoned against them, Sora told Aster that Yuya was somewhere inside Zarc and Aster agreed. He Fusion Summoned "Dystopia" and used the effect of "Dystopia" to inflict damage to Zarc, but Zarc used the Pendulum Effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" to instead gain the damage as LP by the damage would've taken. He called out to Yuya during his turn, asking him if he had lost his spirit, but his words failed to affect Zarc. Sora tried to make Yuya remember by showing him his pendant, Aster recalling that Yuya had dropped it during his transformation and watched Sora shed a tear after he too failed to awaken Yuya. Zarc Pendulum Summoned his two "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm", and Aster and Sora combined "D - Hyper Nova" and "Frightfur Mad Parade" destroy Zarc's cards and damage him. However, Zarc brought out the monster that brought him back, "Astrograph Sorcerer", which revived his monsters and banished the Four Dimension Dragons to Integration Summon "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Aster and Sora fled the area as it was destroyed, surprised to see that Zarc had fused with his Duel Monster and they realized that Zarc had been the dragon that they had seen earlier. Shay and Kite joined the Duel, but Aster and Sora were defeated by the effect of "Zarc" and blasted away. Kite checked on Aster, and Aster explained to him that Yuya had become Zarc and that the dragons had fused with him to become the "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Zarc used the effect of "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" to protect "Zarc" from Shay's "Rise Falcon's" attack, and Aster noted since "Zarc" was the integration of all Summoning methods, it was also an Xyz Monster. Gong and Sylvio found him and Sora, and they explained that Yuya had become the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, and that they were trying to regain Yuya's heart through Dueling. To his shock, Zarc defeated Shay and Kite. As Sylvio watched Jack Atlas and Gong Duel Zarc, Aster learned that their comrade Crow Hogan had been sealed into a card. He was surprised when Zarc reacted to Dueltaining, and when New Domino City appeared in the Fusion Dimension. When Jack prepared to ride up a materializing highway, Aster wondered if the integration would be sufficiently complete for it to ride on. Jack destroyed Zarc's "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing", but Aster and Sora remembered that Zarc could use the effects of "Zero" and "Infinity" to convert the damage into LP. Crow was freed from his card, and Aster remembered that it had been said that those who were trapped in cards would be freed to play in the new utopia when it was created. He was also surprised when Crow negated the effect of "Zero" and dealt damage to Zarc. When Zarc forced "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling" to attack "Zarc", Aster and Sora wondered why. He was also surprised when he thought Sylvio defeated Zarc with "Abyss Script - Abyss Entertainment" and when Zarc used the monsters he destroyed to protect "Zarc". Aster and Sora were surprised when Leo Akaba joined the Duel and watched Zarc defeat Sylvio and Crow, sending them crashing onto a building's roof. Relationships Yusho Sakaki Aster completely despised Yusho and everything for which he stands. They first met during the invasion of the Xyz Dimension; Aster having heard that Yusho was spreading nonsense about Dueling with smiles. Yusho claimed that he was, but his words were not nonsense. Aster did indeed smile when Yusho Dueled him, but he could not deal with his loss and his beliefs in the Professor's teachings, and he tore the "Smile World" card that he was offered in half. Yusho vanished immediately afterwards, and Aster has since been looking for him; vowing to prove that the Dueling of Duel Academy is superior to Dueltaining. His loss against Yusho's son, Yuya Sakaki, resulted in Aster embracing Yusho's philosophies and applying them during his Duels with Yugo, Yuri and Zarc. Yuya Sakaki Aster's hatred for Yusho was passed down to his son. However, his focus was more towards Yuya's ideal about having fun while Dueling; but after Yuya forced Aster to end their first Duel in a DRAW, Aster became as focused on Yuya almost as personally as Yusho; arriving personally at Yuya's location and vowing to defeat him. Despite this, Yuya does eventually managed to get Aster to see his view; Aster used an Action Card in their second Duel while specifically stating that he would use the Lancers' card to talk to Yuya, and after being defeated by a Sakaki for the second time, Aster smiled once again. Yuya claimed that as a result of Aster's Duel with Yusho, his heart was wavering like a pendulum and correctly deduced that Aster had in fact smiled during his Duel with Yusho. After the Duel, Aster not only embraced the ideal of Dueltaining, but he gave Yuya his full support and convinced the students of Duel Academy that were present to stand down. Aster apologized for his actions, and he assisted Yuya in traveling to the Fusion Dimension, and also promised to search for Zuzu Boyle for him. Leo Akaba Aster was named Commander-in-Chief of the Duel Academy army by the Professor himself, and he was fiercely devoted to the Professor's teachings regarding Dueling. Even after Yusho Sakaki made Aster smile during their Duel, Aster was so torn between the teachings of the Professor and the ideals of Dueltaining that he reacted hysterically and became obsessed with defeating Yusho and Yuya Sakaki to prove the Professor's ideals. However, he abandoned them after Yuya defeated him, shedding the cloak that Leo had given him and denouncing the acts that Duel Academy had committed. Deck As his counterpart did in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Aster uses a "Destiny HERO" Deck. In comparison to his GX counterpart, this Deck focuses more on Fusion Summoning, in addition to Swarming tactics. His Deck focuses on brute force, in the forms of both attacking and effect damage. To counter Xyz Monsters, he utilizes "D - Death Match", which ensures a boost for his monsters against said cards. In order to trigger the effect of "Destiny HERO - Dystopia", Aster includes several cards that change its ATK. Other cards Aster carries half of a torn copy of "Smile World", which he himself tore when he was offered the card after being defeated by Yusho Sakaki. Aster also owns "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch", which he can activate before a Duel to trap an opponent. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters